Distractions
by friend9810
Summary: A month after the incident with the Nogitsune Stiles wants some space from his friends. Although he unexpectedly gains a new friend. AU where Peter isn't as big of a jerk that he could be.


A/N: I started off this fic thinking it was going to be more on the serious side and then it dissolved into this but I'm overall really happy with it.

/

Stiles wasn't really sure what he was doing when he pulled up to the apartment complex. Almost every fiber of his being was screaming for him not to do this, but there was an even louder part of him that was asking what the harm would be. There were a lot of things that Stiles was very wary of, after the whole 'possessed by an evil spirit" thing, Peter Hale was very low on the list.

At least that's what Stiles told himself as he got out of his trusty Jeep and approached the apartment complex. It had only been a month after the events involving the Nogitsune and Stiles was just beginning to get over some of the awkwardness with the pack. He felt like he needed take a break from everyone he was close to, he loved his dad and his friends but he was tired of seeing their faces when they thought he wasn't looking. They looked sad and almost pitying and Stiles did not want that. The truth was he was surprisingly okay with almost everything he did while possessed and that scared him. How does he go about saying that a part of him liked being that powerful? That he didn't feel that guilty? Even with Allison? No one needed to know how he truly felt.

Overall Stiles needed a distraction.

That's when out of the blue two weeks ago after a pack meeting he received a text saying:

**Wolf's Den. Apartment 404. -PH**

Stiles had looked at the text more often than he would like to admit since he got it. Why send it? It's jot like the older man actually gave two shits about anyone but himself. The motive behind it just made Stiles even more curious which is one of the reasons he decided to check out the apartment. He didn't even know how Peter got his number in the first place. Damn creeper wolf.

As he reached the top of the final set if stairs he quickly found room 404. The apartment complex seemed nice and pretty upscale. Stiles shouldn't have been so surprised but a part him still thought of Peter living in some evil torture lair. Stiles knocked on the door and waited for Peter. After two or three minutes without an answer Stiles was about to leave, this was all a stupid idea anyways, but as he was about tinged back down the hall to the stairs the door opened.

There stood Peter Hale in all his v-neck glory. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and light blue v-neck that Stiles thought should be illegal for him to wear. The man obviously knew what to wear to show off every one of his good features, and Stiles had to admit there were a lot of them.

"Are you just going to stand in the hallway all night or are you coming in?" Peter drawled, stepping aside to let Stiles inside.

Stiles chose to ignore the snarky comment and walk into the apartment."I thought you said you didn't live in a wolf den." Though as Stiles looked around the room it was anything but a wolf's den. The apartment was furnished with what looked like very expensive furniture. A black leather couch sat in the middle and next to it was a very comfortable looking chair to match. Even the kitchen was very modern with all stainless steel appliances.

Peter shrugged with a small smile as he shut the door and locked it. "I liked the apartment. The name was just an amusing benefit."

"You so just picked this place because of the name. How do you even afford this stuff? Do you secretly own a v-neck company or something?"

Peter merely smirked and walked over to the kitchen. " I had some moment from life insurances and my family was pretty well off." He seemed to be looking for something in one the cupboards. "You can make yourself comfortable. I was going to make some coffee if you want s

"Yeah that'd be nice, thanks." Although Stiles was unsure why Peter was acting like an normal human being. He took this time to look around the apartment some more before sitting on the chair. That's when he noticed a book on the coffee table. He instantly recognized it as the last Harry Potter book.

"You like Harry Potter?"

"I was in my twenties when the books came out but because of the fire I hadn't been able to read the last two so now was my chance. I just finished the last one yesterday." Peter said as he brought over two cups of coffee. This made sense to Stiles though he never really gave any thoughts to his or Derek's pre-fire life and what they were interested in. He especially never thought about how weird it must be to basically have lost six years of your life.

Stiles took the cup and sipped the hot beverage. "Let me guess your favorite character is Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix." Stiles smiled, referring to two of the villains of the book. Especially Fenrir who was a werewolf that took a page out of the "the bite is a gift' and bit a lot of people, especially kids.

"I'm not a huge fan of Bellatrix for one reason: the bitch killed Fred." Stiles nodded at this, Fred's death was one that hit him pretty hard when he read the book. "But I think Draco is my favorite. Or Hermione."

"I would have pegged you to be a Voldy fan."

Peter sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "I kill a few people, die, resurrect myself by using somebody else and that automatically makes me-" He then paused. "Shit. I am like Voldemort. At least I'm better looking."

Stiles found himself laughing at this. It shouldn't even be funny because like genesis Peter did kill people. But the slight parallel was too much and Stiles would later blame it on the caffeine from the coffee. Soon even Peter began too laugh. It was a sound that Stiles almost wished he heard more often.

"Have you seen the movies?" Stiles asked when he finally calmed down.

Peter shook his head, "Only the first three and that was a long time ago. I figured I would watch them after I read books."

"Good decision. You know if you need any of the movies I have them all, you can borrow them if you want. We can have a Harry Potter movie Marathon." The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them. He didn't know why he was offering but he decided to just chalk it up as helping speed the Harry Potter franchise love.

It seemed to have surprised Peter too because there was a moment if silence that passed between them. "I'd like that. Maybe next weekend?"

And thus began the friendship between Stiles and Peter. It was exactly the distraction Stiles needed and he enjoyed every second of it. He stayed at the apartment for another two hours as Stiles began to rattle of headcannons he had thought of and then Peter would expand on. They debated whether or not Dumbledore's intentions were the best or not and whether or not Snape was a good of a guy as the books try to make him out to be. One thing they did both agree on was that Albus Severus was an awful name.


End file.
